Chwasty
by Stokrot
Summary: Jak iść przed siebie, kiedy widzi się w sobie tylko chwast na wietrze? Rozmyślania Piątego Oficera O11 podczas pobytu w Oddziale Czwartym po ostatniej bitwie.


**Chwasty**

Bolało. Ból nie był piękny, wbrew temu co mogły twierdzić te zabijaki z Oddziału Jedenastego — ale w tej chwili Yumichika nieomal cieszył się, że go czuje. Ból oznaczał, że udało mu się przeżyć.

Wytężył słuch. Cicho… Bardzo cicho, nie licząc dobiegających z oddali odgłosów krzątaniny. Ściągnął brwi. Gdzie był?

Uchylił ciężkie powieki. Jasny sufit, jasne ściany. Mało sprzętów — jedynie krzesło i coś, co wyglądało jak niska szafka pod przeciwległą ścianą. Dokładnie powiedzieć nie mógł; nie wiedzieć czemu, wszystko było dziwnie przymglone. Z lewej widział niedomknięte drzwi, z prawej — na pół zasłonięte okno, za którym — jakże niepięknie! — padał mokry śnieg.

Westchnął cicho i ponownie przymknął oczy. Skromny wystrój pomieszczenia wskazywał na Oddział Czwarty, co w połączeniu z bólem, jaki czuł, układało się w całkiem logiczną całość. Kolejne pytanie brzmiało: jak tu trafił?

Zacisnął mocniej powieki, próbując zebrać myśli. Jego umysł wypełniały bezładne, oderwane od siebie obrazy i trudno było znaleźć wśród nich jakikolwiek punkt zaczepienia. Niejasno pamiętał… walkę? Tak… Ikkaku bez wątpienia walczył, Yumichika wyraźnie przypominał sobie jego bankai. To z kolei znaczyło, że jego przeciwnik — arrancar wykraczający poza wszelkie kanony brzydoty (Yumichika wiele by dał, by nie pamiętać jego fizjonomii aż tak dokładnie) — musiał być silny. Zresztą, o ile mógł sobie przypomnieć, Ikkaku wydawał się raczej zadowolony ze starcia — jego obłąkańczy uśmiech, który w pewnej chwili mignął Yumichice, świadczył o tym aż nadto.

A potem…

Yumichika przygryzł wargę. Nie pamiętał, co stało się potem, a te urywki zdarzeń, które udało mu się przywołać z pamięci, za nic nie chciały złożyć się w sensowny obraz. Miał jednak nieodparte poczucie, że zrobił coś, od czego lepiej było się powstrzymać… Tylko co takiego…

…och.

O, do licha… Czy… Czy było możliwe, że… wtrącił się do walki Madarame?

Przełknął z trudem. Na ile mógł ocenić na podstawie własnych rozmytych wspomnień — było. I na dokładkę wiele tłumaczyło. Na przykład jego własne obrażenia.

Powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc, po czym pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech. No to się doigrał. Teraz zapewne Ikkaku zechce go zabić albo przynajmniej stłuc na kwaśne jabłko. Cóż… mimo wszystko nie wydawało się to zbyt wysoką ceną za uratowanie życia…

O ile Ikkaku żył.

Yumichika zadrżał, zdjęty nagłym lękiem. Przyjął nieomal jako pewnik, że Madarame musiał być cały i zdrów. No, może niezupełnie cały i nie do końca zdrów, zważywszy na okoliczności, w jakich ostatnio go widział — ale był przekonany, że przyjaciel bez problemu dojdzie do siebie.

A jeśli… jeśli było inaczej…? Jeżeli…

Zacisnął dłonie na kołdrze. Nie chciał nawet dopuścić do siebie podobnej myśli. Jego przyjaciel żył, nie mogło być inaczej — w końcu nie z takich opresji wychodził żywy; nie można było jednak wykluczyć, że jego stan był cięższy, niż Yumichika zakładał.

Otworzył oczy, nagle zdecydowany. Musiał się dowiedzieć i to najlepiej teraz, zaraz. Wystarczy, że wstanie z łóżka i znajdzie kogoś poinformowanego, o co w Oddziale Czwartym nie powinno być trudno. Z całą pewnością miał dość siły, by to zrobić…

Spróbował się podnieść i niemal krzyknął, czując przeszywający ból w nodze. Opadł z powrotem na posłanie, oddychając ciężko. Tyle jeśli chodzi o próby pójścia gdziekolwiek…

Skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem. Nie uśmiechało mu się czekać; nigdy tego nie lubił, a już zwłaszcza nie w podobnych sytuacjach. Wyglądało jednak na to, że tym razem nie miał wyboru…

Westchnął cicho, ostrożnie układając się wygodniej i z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że każdy ruch kosztuje go wiele wysiłku. Czyżby był bardziej osłabiony niż mógł przypuszczać…?

Pozwolił powiekom opaść. Jakże niepięknie… Ikkaku bez wątpienia miałby co nieco do powiedzenia na ten temat…

Ikkaku… Oby nic mu nie zagrażało… Ale przecież… przecież Madarame musiał zrewanżować mu się za wtrącenie się do jego walki. Przecież nie zdoła wygarbować mu skóry, stojąc jedną nogą na tamtym świecie…

Uśmiechnął się blado. Nie… Ikkaku na pewno nie podda się łatwo. Nie miał co martwić się na zapas…

_A właściwie_, przemknęło mu przez głowę,_ gdzie znajdował się tamten świat dla shinigami? _Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, a niewątpliwie jakiś musiał istnieć…

Zmarszczył brwi. Z pewnością jeśli tylko chwilę się zastanowi…

Zasnął.

***

Obudził go dotyk chłodnej dłoni na czole. Yumichika nie otworzył oczu; miał przyjemne, kojące uczucie, że ktoś czuwa nad nim i nie pozwoli, by stało mu się coś złego. W miarę jednak, jak jego umysł rozbudzał się z wolna, poczucie bezpieczeństwa zeszło na dalszy plan. Były ważniejsze kwestie. Na przykład…

Ikkaku. Miał się dowiedzieć, co z Ikkaku. Im szybciej, tym lepiej.

Otworzył usta, by się odezwać — i zdał sobie sprawę, że gardło ma suche jak wiór. Skrzywił się nieznacznie. Cóż za zawstydzająco nieatrakcyjna sytuacja…

Uczuł, że dłoń podnosi się z jego czoła; w chwilę potem jednak szczupłe ramię wsunęło mu się pod głowę, unosząc ją lekko, a do ust przystawiono kubek z wodą. Potraktował ją niemal jak objawienie; wypił chciwie, uważając wszakże, by się nie zakrztusić. Byłoby to, bądź co bądź, dosyć niepiękne.

— Dziękuję… — wyszeptał, skończywszy pić, jedynie odrobinę ochryple. Dłoń trzymająca kubek cofnęła się, ramię wysunęło ostrożnie spod jego głowy, pozwalając jej opaść na poduszkę.

— Dobrze, że w końcu do nas wróciłeś, Ayasegawa-san — odparł cichy, poważny głos. Yumichika zmarszczył brwi. Głos brzmiał znajomo, ale nie potrafił go umiejscowić. Był jedynie pewien, że nie kojarzył mu się z Oddziałem Czwartym…

Zmusił się, by otworzyć oczy, choć przyszło mu to z niemałym trudem. I niemal natychmiast mocno się zdziwił. Na przysuniętym do łóżka krześle siedział…

— Kira…? Co tu…

— To, co w mojej mocy — spokojnie wszedł mu w słowo Izuru Kira z Oddziału Trzeciego. Yumichika zawstydził się nagle. Jak mógł w ogóle zadać podobnie obcesowe pytanie? Poza tym… Kira umiał leczyć. To przecież on zajął się ranami Ikkaku po przegranej walce w fałszywej Karakurze. Nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że teraz pomagał tutaj… Yumichika śmiał podejrzewać, że liczyła się każda para rąk.

_Nie miałeś przypadkiem o coś go zapytać?_, zganił go jakiś wewnętrzny głos. Yumichika zreflektował się. Racja…

— Kira… — zaczął. — Proszę, powiedz mi… Ikkaku… Jak… Jak on się…?

Nie wypadło to szczególnie elokwentnie, ale z bliżej niewyjaśnionych powodów bolała go lewa strona twarzy. Nie ułatwiało to mówienia. Cóż, w tej sytuacji należało przełknąć dumę i uciszyć wybujałe poczucie estetyki. Chciał… musiał wiedzieć.

Kira zmarszczył nieco mocniej swoje wiecznie ściągnięte brwi.

— Madarame-san ma się zupełnie dobrze — odrzekł, tym samym uprzejmie opanowanym tonem co chwilę wcześniej. — Systematycznie odzyskuje siły. Prawdę mówiąc, ty przysporzyłeś nam znacznie więcej obaw, Ayasegawa-san…

Yumichika zamrugał ze zdumieniem. On… obaw?

— Co… masz na myśli, Kira? — zdołał zapytać. Lewy policzek naprawdę bolał i było to dość nieprzyjemne. I odrobinę niepokojące, jeśli miał być ze sobą całkiem szczery.

Porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego przez parę chwil jedynie przyglądał mu się bez słowa, nim się odezwał.

— Byłeś bardzo słaby, Ayasegawa-san. Posunąłbym się nawet do stwierdzenia, że… umierający.

— U-… mierający? — powtórzył Yumichika oszołomiony, ale bynajmniej nie przestraszony. Dla członków Oddziału Jedenastego śmierć nie była czymś obcym i nie wzbudzała szczególnych obaw.

I choć ledwie mógł uwierzyć, w to co usłyszał, to jednak Kira żadną miarą nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto żartowałby z podobnych spraw. Yumichika przełknął ślinę.

— J-jak…? — szepnął nieoczekiwanie słabym głosem. Kira znów chwilę milczał.

— Mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, ile sam wiem, Ayasegawa-san — podjął w końcu — Słyszałem, że gdy was znaleziono, twoje reiatsu było niemal wyczerpane… i właściwie nikt nie był w stanie powiedzieć dlaczego. Ponoć sprawiało to wrażenie, jakbyś z jakichś powodów stracił chęć do życia — głos Kiry drgnął nieznacznie przy tych słowach — a potem nieoczekiwanie ją odzyskał. Chociaż ta rana — tu wskazał ruchem głowy w okolice kołdry i Yumichika domyślił się, że ma na myśli jego nogę — bynajmniej nie jest lekka. Gdyby cięcie było choć trochę głębsze…

Yumichika przymknął na chwilę oczy, próbując objąć wszystko, o czym usłyszał — po czym otworzył je raptownie, gdy uderzyła go nagła myśl.

— Ikkaku nie… To znaczy… Nie próbował… Nie sprawiał kłopotów…?

— Madarame-san był nieprzytomny — wyjaśnił Kira ze stoickim spokojem. — Co zresztą wyszło wam obu na korzyść. Podobno pierwszą rzeczą, jakiej zażądał po przebudzeniu, było, by kapitan Unohana osobiście zajęła się twoją tw-… — Kira urwał nagle, odwracając wzrok i była to reakcja tak odmienna od jego dotychczasowego zachowania, że natychmiast zwróciła uwagę Yumichiki — a także wzmogła jego niepokój.

— Moją… twarzą? — zapytał powoli. — Co z moją twarzą, Kira…?

Izuru Kira nie odpowiedział. Ramię Yumichiki nie wiedzieć kiedy wystrzeliło w górę, łapiąc porucznika za kosode na piersi.

— Co z moją twarzą? — powtórzył z naciskiem, ale Kira nadal się nie odzywał. Yumichika, czując, jak narasta w nim zimne przerażenie, uniósł z wysiłkiem drugą dłoń, by dotknąć dziwnie obolałego lewego policzka. Palce musnęły szorstką powierzchnię bandaża.

Poczuł, że blednie. To była wiadomość druzgocąca bardziej, niż rewelacje o tym, że był bliski śmierci. Ranny w twarz… Oszpecony…?

Na dokładkę inni… inni również widzieli go w tym pożałowania godnym stanie. Czy mogło być coś bardziej upokarzającego?

Odwrócił głowę, by nie patrzeć na Kirę, ale niewiele to dało. Cały czas czuł na sobie jego skupione spojrzenie. Przełknął ponownie, z trudem.

— Widziałeś…

— Nie — przerwał mu Kira cicho, lecz zdecydowanie. — Nie widziałem, Ayasegawa-san. Ale jeśli będzie to dla ciebie jakąś pociechą, to kapitan Unohana zgodziła się spełnić prośbę Madarame-san, więc… chyba lepiej będzie poczekać z oceną do zdjęcia opatrunku.

Yumichika przygryzł wargi. Czuł mieszaninę ulgi (przynajmniej Kira nie widział jego rany, a skoro rzeczywiście zajęła się nią kapitan Unohana, to mógł być chyba w miarę dobrej myśli), rozpaczy (bądź co bądź szło tu o jego bezcenną urodę, być może utraconą bezpowrotnie) i lęku (jak poważna i, co ważniejsze, jak rozległa była ta rana? I czy blizna — blizna! — będzie bardzo widoczna?).

Jednocześnie uświadomił sobie, że w głosie Kiry nie usłyszał tego, czego najbardziej się w tej chwili obawiał. Nie zabrzmiała w nim ani jedna nuta fałszywego pocieszenia, którym można by zamaskować pogardę. Porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego mówił spokojnie, rzeczowo i z wyraźnym przekonaniem o słuszności własnych słów. I w rzeczy samej, Yumichika musiał przyznać, że osąd Kiry był wyjątkowo trzeźwy. Poczuł, wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom, że sam również nieco się uspokaja. Westchnął cicho. Właściwie… jak to się stało, że dopuścił do czegoś podobnego? Nigdy wcześniej nie pozwolił, by ktokolwiek zranił go w twarz, więc czemu teraz…

_Bo byłeś tak zajęty ratowaniem skóry Madarame, że nawet nie zauważyłeś. I przypominam ci, że ocaliłeś go wyłącznie z moją pomocą._

Yumichika zmarszczył brwi. Ruri-iro Kujaku?

Ruri-iro Kujaku…!

Gdyby nie obecność Kiry w pokoju, Yumichika zapewne zerwałby się jak oparzony. Jednak podobne okazywanie wzburzenia w towarzystwie innych w jego prywatnej hierarchii zaliczało się do zachowań wyjątkowo niepięknych. W zamian ze świstem wciągnął powietrze do płuc.

Pamiętał. Na wspomnienie pawiego zanpakutou obrazy, dotąd bezładnie wypełniające jego umysł, nagle ustawiły się na swoich miejscach, tworząc kompletną, spójną i szczegółową wizję wydarzeń, jakie towarzyszyły walce Ikkaku. Wydarzeń, w których znaczącą rolę odegrało prawdziwe shikai Yumichiki.

Wykluczone. Absolutnie, stuprocentowo niemożliwe i nie do zaakceptowania. A jednak… prawdziwe.

Niech wszystkie bóstwa opiekuńcze mają go w swej pieczy!

Był skończony. Drzwi Oddziału Jedenastego były dlań zamknięte — szeregów najsilniejszego składu obronnego Gotei13 nie zasilali posługujący się kidou słabeusze.

I na dodatek użył go w obronie Ikkaku… Madarame zdecydowanie go zabije. Chyba że Yumichika zechce wcześniej zachować się honorowo i sam…

Zaciął wargi. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek go teraz widział — kłopot w tym, że Kira wciąż mu się przypatrywał i, prawdę powiedziawszy, jako medyk miał po temu pełne prawo. Yumichika westchnął w duchu. To, co zamierzał zrobić, nie było zbyt uprzejme, ale…

— Odejdź, Kira. Zostaw mnie samego. Proszę.

Może… może Kira pomyśli, że dalej martwił się swoją twarzą. W zaistniałej sytuacji nie było to znów wcale takie nieprawdopodobne. W końcu wszyscy w Seireitei doskonale wiedzieli, jak bardzo Yumichika przejmował się swoim wyglądem — miał więc chyba prawo do podobnie gwałtownej reakcji, prawda? A Kira… Kira nie mógł się przecież niczego domyślać, nie miał ku temu najmniejszych powodów. Chyba że dowiedział się czegoś w trakcie leczenia… Czy to było możliwe?

Yumichika poczuł, jak serce podjeżdża mu do gardła, a żołądek skręca się w ciasny supeł. _Wpadam w paranoję_, pomyślał gorzko. _Oto cena ukrywania prawdy przez te wszystkie lata… _A przecież zawsze brzydził się kłamstwem…!

— Oczywiście, Ayasegawa-san — niezmiennie spokojny głos Kiry wyrwał go z niewesołych rozmyślań. — Odpoczywaj. Zajrzę później, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.

Yumichika skinął bez słowa, z twarzą wciąż wtuloną w poduszkę. Następnym, co usłyszał były ciche kroki i odgłos zasuwanych drzwi.

Westchnął boleśnie. Został sam ze swoim cierpieniem i poczuciem własnej marności — i nie było w tym nic pięknego.

***

Sam nie wiedział, jak wiele czasu po wyjściu Kiry spędził w tej samej pozycji: ze zdrowym policzkiem wciśniętym w poduszkę i niewidzącym wzrokiem wbitym w widok za oknem. Początkowo z każdą chwilą głębiej pogrążał się w rozpaczy — bądź co bądź nie co dzień cały świat, który się znało, w jednej chwili rozsypywał się w gruzy. Co więcej, jego wyobraźnia prześcigała się w wymyślaniu coraz to nowych scenariuszy prawdopodobnych przyszłych wydarzeń — i każdy kolejny był gorszy od poprzedniego. Wszystkie jednak w mniejszym lub większym stopniu skupiały się na chwili wyrzucenia czarnej owcy, jaką bez wątpienia stanie się w oczach towarzyszy Yumichika, z Oddziału Jedenastego i zdarzeniach jej towarzyszących. Kapitan Zaraki nie był co prawda wybitnym mówcą, więc na druzgocącą przemowę raczej się nie zanosiło, ale takie na przykład lanie, spuszczone niedawnemu koledze przez Madarame, było więcej niż prawdopodobne. O ile, oczywiście, Ikkaku wciąż gotów był go uznać za godnego siebie przeciwnika. W Oddziale Jedenastym powszechna była opinia, że szermierze kidou to tchórze bez honoru (choć nikt nie wspominał o tym głośno w najbliższym otoczeniu kapitana Kuchikiego) i dla ceniącego się wojownika hańbą jest walka z kimś takim.

Yumichika zacisnął dłoń na kołdrze. W żadnym z wariantów nie była to atrakcyjna perspektywa…

A potem…? Co zrobi, gdy Oddział Jedenasty pozbędzie się już zakały w jego osobie? Nie zastanawiał się nad tym jeszcze, ale wątpliwe było, by miał pozostać w Gotei. Nie widział dla siebie miejsca w jakimkolwiek innym składzie — choć jego wygląd i shikai mogły temu przeczyć, Yumichika czuł się stuprocentowym członkiem Oddziału Jedenastego, wojownikiem z krwi i kości. Ponadto istniała też kwestia… opinii publicznej, czy też może nie do końca publicznej. Jak w każdej większej grupie osób także i w Gotei13 plotki były na porządku dziennym. Yumichika nie był takim optymistą, by zakładać, że nikt (poza Ikkaku rzecz jasna) nie dostrzegł, bądź nie wyczuł jego ingerencji w walkę Madarame. Jedną z niewątpliwych wad Ruri-iro Kujaku — pomijając już samą jego naturę, nie do przyjęcia dla mężnego i męskiego wojownika pod dowództwem kapitana Zarakiego — była jego widowiskowość, zarówno wizualna jak i w sferze reiatsu. Szanse na to, że nikt nie zauważył ataku o takiej skali były mniej więcej takie same, jak prawdopodobieństwo, że Ikkaku Madarame zapuści warkocze. Czyli żadne. Jedynie kwestią czasu było więc, aż niepotwierdzone informacje na temat zanpakutou Yumichiki zaczną krążyć po Seireitei. A jemu nie uśmiechało się być obiektem rozmów znudzonych shinigami na każdym rogu. Nie potrzebował tego rodzaju dodatkowych atrakcji — wystarczyło, że stracił twarz, zarówno w przenośni, jak dosłownie…

Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy tej ostatniej myśli, przypominając sobie słowa Kiry. _„Pierwszą rzeczą, jakiej zażądał po przebudzeniu, było, by kapitan Unohana zajęła się twoją twarzą…"_

Yumichika zastanowił się. Gdyby szło o kogokolwiek innego niż Ikkaku, byłby gotów to uznać za ostatni dowód wdzięczności przed definitywnym zerwaniem wszystkich więzi. Tyle że podobne postępowanie zupełnie nie pasowało do Madarame. Jeśli z jakichkolwiek powodów miał się, delikatnie mówiąc, zrazić do Yumichiki, to z pewnością nie czyniłby podobnych głupio szlachetnych wyjątków. Ikkaku nie uznawał półśrodków, każdą emocję odczuwał całym sobą, a pojęcia takie jak „wyczucie" czy „stosowność" były mu… hmmm, nie tyle może obce, co niepotrzebne. Słowem, jeśli był wściekły i obrażony, to… był i kropka. Dlatego właśnie informacja, którą przekazał Yumichice Kira wydawała się dziwnie nie na miejscu.

Chyba że było coś, o czym nie pamiętał…

Zagryzł wargi. Kolejne niejasne strzępy wspomnień zamajaczyły w jego umyśle. Yumichika uchwycił je, starając się skupić — nieoczekiwanie nabrał pewności, że szło o coś bardzo ważnego.

Spróbował raz jeszcze uporządkować w pamięci wydarzenia tamtego dnia. Ikkaku. Walka. Ruri-iro Kujaku. Rozpacz…

Rozmowa?

_Tak_, stwierdził z pewnym zdumieniem po chwili głębszego zastanowienia. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość rozmawiali. I — jak się zdawało — powiedział Ikkaku całą prawdę. A wtedy…

„_Jeśli ktoś tutaj jest słabym głupcem, to z całą pewnością nie ty."_

Serce Yumichiki naraz zabiło mocniej, boleśnie niemal. Ikkaku go nie winił. Ikkaku rozumiał i był gotów mu wybaczyć… Nie, on już mu wybaczył. I najwyraźniej ani myślał zrywać łączącej ich przyjaźni…

Przymknął oczy, oszołomiony niespodziewanym zwrotem sytuacji. Sam nie był pewien, co czuje: nowo odkryta radość wciąż mieszała się z bólem, a nadzieja z rezygnacją. Wspaniale było wiedzieć, że może liczyć na wsparcie przyjaciela — ale w niczym nie zmieniało to faktu, że będzie musiał ponieść konsekwencje z tytułu posiadania zanpakutou niewłaściwego typu. Czy mógł liczyć, że Madarame także i tym razem stanie po jego stronie?

Nie… Nie miał prawa oczekiwać tak wiele. Wsparcie Ikkaku niewątpliwie było ważne, ale jego los był już nierozerwalnie spleciony z Oddziałem Jedenastym i Yumichika nie mógł mu tego odebrać. Prawda…?

Westchnął cicho. Myśli zaczynały się mącić, zmęczenie i osłabienie znów brały nad nim górę. Rada Kiry, by odpoczął, choć dość prozaiczna, wydała mu się nagle nad wyraz rozsądna. Może po kilku godzinach snu będzie w stanie jaśniej ocenić swoje obecne położenie i prawdopodobne perspektywy…

Spać. Tak. Nie było to może szczególnie olśniewające rozwiązanie, ale w tej chwili sprawiało wrażenie najbardziej sensownego. Szczególnie że czasu na dalsze rozmyślania raczej nie miało mu w najbliższej przyszłości zabraknąć — z słów Kiry wynikało, że nie opuści skrzydła szpitalnego zbyt prędko.

Podciągnął przykrycie pod brodę. Cóż, jeśli Ikkaku osobiście interweniował u kapitan Unohany w jego sprawie, to może on, Yumichika Ayasegawa, w dalszym ciągu Piąty Oficer Oddziału Jedenastego, miał jeszcze cień szansy, by wszystko było jak przedtem…?

Uśmiechnął się krzywo na granicy snu. Ciekawa rzecz, nadzieja — raz zasiana w sercu, z trudem pozwalała się stłumić.

***

Kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, pokój wypełniało złote światło lampy, a na krześle przy jego łóżku znowu siedział Izuru Kira. Jeśli Yumichika był tym zaskoczony, to jedynie przez moment — w końcu porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego wspomniał, że zajrzy do niego później, więc jego obecność należało uznać za coś nieomal naturalnego. Zwłaszcza że Kira sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto podobną deklarację traktował jako wiążące przyrzeczenie i niewywiązanie się z niego było dlań wyraźnie nie do pomyślenia.

Izuru Kira przyszedł więc tego dnia — a potem kolejnego, i jeszcze kolejnego, i znów… — aż wreszcie Yumichika nie tylko przywykł do tych wizyt, ale też zaczął ich wyglądać z pewną niecierpliwością. Dopiero teraz uzmysłowił sobie, że poza Oddziałem Jedenastym nie miał w Gotei13 bliższych znajomych. Był jednak na tyle przywiązany do obecności Ikkaku u swego boku, że aż do tej chwili tego nie zauważał. W obecnej sytuacji jednak wszystko przedstawiało się inaczej. Jego przyjaciel, choć, paradoksalnie, był najbliżej, bo przecież w tym samym budynku, nie mógł ot tak zajść do niego w odwiedziny, najpewniej przykuty do łóżka własnymi ranami. Z kolei kapitan Zaraki i porucznik Kusajishi, podobnie jak inni oficerowie Gotei, niewątpliwie byli zajęci wyprowadzaniem Soul Society z chaosu, w jakim pozostawiła je bitwa z Aizenem. Co prawda Yumichika wątpił, by czynili to szczególnie chętnie (wznoszenie z gruzów nie było domeną Oddziału Jedenastego, który zdecydowanie preferował niszczenie), ale mimo wszystko cieszył się, że zdoła uniknąć konfrontacji z tych dwojgiem jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Nie spodziewał się, by mógł go odwiedzić ktokolwiek inny, dlatego tym bardziej doceniał towarzystwo Kiry. Młody porucznik — Izuru Kira był młodszy od niego, gdy się nad tym zastanowić — mógł być skryty i małomówny, ale nawet ta milcząca obecność była lepsza aniżeli samotność.

Początkowo Yumichika traktował te wizyty dość bezrefleksyjnie — przede wszystkim były dla niego urozmaiceniem nudnych, szarych i wyjątkowo nieatrakcyjnych dni, jak również odskocznią od niezbyt wesołych rozmyślań. Kira przychodził, zmieniał opatrunki, przynosił posiłki (Yumichika kategorycznie uparł się, by jeść samodzielnie — chciał zachować choć tyle honoru), poprawiał pościel, pomagał w niezbędnej toalecie — a czynił to z tak wielkim taktem i delikatnością, że Yumichika ani przez chwilę nie czuł się skrępowany czy też upokorzony swą aktualną słabością. Swego rodzaju efektem ubocznym tego stanu rzeczy było, że stopniowo zaczął przyglądać się Kirze z coraz większą uwagą.

Prawdę mówiąc, prawie go nie znał — choć nieraz słyszał, jak niemal otwarcie mówiono, że Izuru Kira otrzymał stanowisko nie ze względu na zalety, ale na wady. Najcichszy, najspokojniejszy, najmniej rzucający się w oczy z poruczników Gotei, przez niektórych uznawany wręcz za słabego nieudacznika, przez innych, nieco łagodniejszych w swym osądzie — za osobę niezbyt odpowiednią do sprawowania tak istotnych funkcji. Tyle wiedział — i skłamałby, mówiąc, że sam uważał inaczej. Jego opinię znacząco zmieniły dopiero wydarzenia w fałszywej Karakurze. Najpierw Kira dał się poznać jako zdolny uzdrowiciel, lecząc rany Ikkaku, odniesione w walce o filar i choćby za to Yumichika miał wobec niego dług wdzięczności, później zaś…

Ha. To, co miało miejsce później, z punktu widzenia Yumichiki było jeszcze istotniejsze. Być może gdyby Kira zachował się wtedy inaczej, obecna sytuacja przedstawiałaby się całkiem odmiennie. Yumichika najpewniej nie musiałby się troszczyć o swe miejsce w Oddziale Jedenastym — ale wątpił, by szczególnie go to zajmowało, jeśli byłby pogrążony w rozpaczy po śmierci Madarame. Tamtego dnia, widząc determinację lśniącą w niebieskich oczach Kiry, utwierdził się w swojej własnej decyzji. To była słuszna droga — poświęcić wszystko dla najbliższej osoby i nie żałować bez względu na cenę, jaką przyjdzie zapłacić.

Yumichika czuł, że powinien choć napomknąć o tym w rozmowie z Kirą i już kilkakrotnie chciał nawiązać do tamtych wydarzeń, ale za każdym razem coś go powstrzymywało. Być może wynikało to z faktu, że Kira przy całej swej uprzejmości zachowywał się wobec niego dość beznamiętnie i z pewną rezerwą. Właściwie, gdy się nad tym zastanowić, Yumichika nie przypominał sobie, by od czasu ich pierwszej rozmowy tu, w Oddziale Czwartym, Izuru Kira zdradzał jakiekolwiek uczucia. Było to dość dziwne — mógł nie znać Kiry, mógł uchodzić w Seireitei za zapatrzonego w siebie, ale obserwatorem był bystrym. Kira, który na ogół nieustannie sprawiał wrażenie czymś przejętego, a nawet zmartwionego, teraz wydawał się niemal nienaturalnie opanowany — bezsprzeczny dowód na to, że coś się zmieniło. Coś musiało się wydarzyć w finale bitwy z Aizenem, którego Yumichika nie mógł być świadkiem — coś na tyle ważnego, by znacząco wpłynąć na zachowanie Kiry…

A także i na jego wygląd — bo im dłużej Yumichika się przypatrywał, tym więcej dostrzegał także i na tym polu. Kira mógł twierdzić, że nie czuje zmęczenia i że wcale nie robi więcej niż inni — i w rzeczy samej tak właśnie odpowiedział, gdy Yumichika ośmielił się o tym wspomnieć — ale niezdrowa bladość, pogłębiające się z każdym dniem cienie pod oczyma i mocniejsze przygarbienie szczupłych ramion świadczyły o czymś zupełnie przeciwnym. Do tego obowiązków wyraźnie mu nie brakowało: zapytany, kto dowodzi teraz Oddziałem Trzecim, Kira odpowiedział po prostu „ja", jakby była to najbardziej naturalna rzecz pod słońcem — a przecież, zdawałoby się, całymi dniami pomagał uzdrowicielom. Można było odnieść niepokojące wrażenie, że porucznik z sobie tylko znanych powodów próbuje zapracować się na śmierć — tylko dlaczego? Czy miało to jakiś związek z wcześniejszymi wydarzeniami w Karakurze, w których tak znaczącą rolę odegrał Gin Ichimaru? I czy były kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego rzeczywiście był Izuru Kirze tak bliski, jak wydało się wówczas Yumichice?

Cóż, nie mógł liczyć, że Kira powie mu o tym wprost — jego dotychczasowe zachowanie w żaden sposób na to nie wskazywało — ale może mógłby go zapytać, co wydarzyło się w końcowym etapie bitwy i wyciągnąć własne wnioski. Zwłaszcza że tak naprawdę niemal nic nie wiedział o okolicznościach, w jakich udało się pokonać Aizena — oczywiście poza tym, że udało im się odnieść zwycięstwo. Do tego zaczynał już tęsknić za „prawdziwą" rozmową — niby to odzywali się do siebie, ale te zdawkowe wymiany zdań trudno było nazwać konwersacją. Zdecydowanie, warto było zaryzykować…

Popołudnie było tego dnia dość ponure — zaledwie przedwczoraj doszło do kolejnego załamania pogody i na zewnątrz szalała śniegowo-deszczowa zamieć. Jak uznał Yumichika, nie było w niej nic pięknego — prawdę powiedziawszy, było to chyba najpaskudniejsze zjawisko atmosferyczne, z jakim kiedykolwiek miał styczność. Co więcej, zasnuwające niebo ołowiane chmury sprawiały, że w pomieszczeniach, mimo stosunkowo wczesnej pory, panował półmrok. W pokoju Yumichiki rozpraszała go lampa, zapalona przez Kirę zaraz po jego przybyciu. Jej ciepłe światło w pewnym stopniu podnosiło na duchu i pozwalało zapomnieć o przygnębiających kaprysach aury, jak również dodawało wnętrzu przytulności — ale nawet w tym łagodnym, złotawym blasku Yumichika zdołał zauważyć, że Kira wygląda jeszcze mizerniej niż zwykle. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy były nie tylko podkrążone, ale i zaczerwienione, szczupłe dłonie drżały lekko acz wyraźnie, gdy porucznik zmieniał bandaże na nodze Yumichiki. Coś się stało — i Izuru Kira najwyraźniej starał się to ukryć. Jak zwykle.

Yumichika zawahał się lekko. Nie był pewien, czy w tych okolicznościach wspominanie o ostatniej bitwie było dobrym pomysłem. Z drugiej strony jednak Kira mógł potrzebować podobnej rozmowy, choćby sam nie w pełni sobie to uświadamiał lub też zgoła twierdził coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Może Yumichika zdołałby mu jakoś pomóc… zależnie od tego, co właściwie zaszło…

Pozwolił sobie na półuśmiech. Ileż łatwiej było skupiać się na cudzych problemach niż na własnych…

Bandaż wysunął się z nerwowych dłoni Kiry, upadł na pościel. To był dobry moment.

— Coś nie tak, Kira?

Na twarz porucznika wypłynął uspokajający uśmiech — czy raczej jego doskonała imitacja.

— Naprawdę nie ma się czym martwić, Ayasegawa-san. Rana goi się dobrz-…

— Nie mówiłem o sobie, Kira — przerwał mu Yumichika stanowczo. — Za nic nie chciałbym być nieuprzejmy, ale prezentujesz się dziś dość… niepięknie.

Ani cienia zakłopotania czy gniewu, ani śladu rumieńca na bladej twarzy Kiry — jedynie wciąż ten sam nic nie wyrażający uśmiech.

— Nie ma się czym martwić, Ayasegawa-san — powtórzył Izuru Kira łagodnym tonem, jakim mógłby tłumaczyć coś dziecku. — Nic mi nie będzie…

Yumichika uniósł nieznacznie brwi. Kira mówił z pełnym przekonaniem i możliwe nawet, że wierzył we własne słowa — tyle że nijak miały się one do rzeczywistości…

_Ale nie o tym miałeś z nim mówić_, odezwał się trzeźwo głosik w jego głowie. _Poza tym w ten sposób i tak niczego się nie dowiesz. _

Yumichika westchnął w duchu. Nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Zbytnim optymizmem byłoby oczekiwać, że porucznik nabierze nagle nastroju do zwierzeń, niezależnie od tego, co go dziś gnębiło. Odkaszlnął cicho, stwierdzając przy tym, że jego uprzednia pewność siebie nieoczekiwanie gdzieś się ulotniła.

— Kira… -san — zaczął i tym razem w oczach Kiry pojawił się błysk zaskoczenia. — Jeśli… Jeśli nie masz teraz żadnych obowiązków, czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć o… bitwie…?

Kira, który w międzyczasie uporał się wreszcie ze zmianą opatrunku, posłał mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie — ale wszystkie ewentualne pytania zachował dla siebie. Yumichika był mu za to wdzięczny — w jego własnych uszach ostatnia wypowiedź zabrzmiała tak żałośnie, że ledwie zdołał powstrzymać grymas niezadowolenia. Czy to miała być postawa godna oficera Oddziału Jedenastego?

— Obawiam się, że nie zdołam powiedzieć zbyt wiele — odparł tymczasem porucznik przepraszająco — ponad to, że zwyciężyliśmy, Ayasegawa-san…

— Yumichika — wtrącił Yumichika niemal odruchowo. O tym też zamierzał wspomnieć już od jakiegoś czasu — niemal nikt w Seireitei nie tytułował go „Ayasegawa-san" i czuł się co najmniej nieswojo, gdy czasem tak go nazwano. W Oddziale Jedenastym mówiono sobie po imieniu — nikt nie przejmował się czymś tak błahym i nieistotnym jak formy grzecznościowe, a jedynym wyjątkiem od tej reguły były stopnie oficerskie. Yumichika podejrzewał, że odpowiedzialność za taki stan rzeczy ponosiła Yachiru-ch-… to znaczy porucznik Kusajishi.

Porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

— Niestety, nie sądzę, bym mógł odwzajemnić się tym samym, Ayas-… Yumichika-san — zdążył wyszeptać, ale Yumichika przerwał mu ruchem głowy. Nie wymagał od Kiry podobnej poufałości; prawdę mówiąc, gdy się nad tym zastanowił, nie przypominał sobie, by ktokolwiek w Gotei13 zwracał się do porucznika po imieniu. To jednak nie było w tej chwili istotne. Chciał… chciał dowiedzieć się o końcu bitwy — i zrozumieć, co wywołało zmianę w zachowaniu Kiry. Powtórzył pytanie. Izuru Kira milczał czas jakiś, z wzrokiem wbitym w bliżej nieokreślony punkt, nim odpowiedział.

— Wszyscy kapitanowie i porucznicy przeżyli — rzekł cicho, a do Yumichiki dopiero po chwili dotarła waga tych słów. Założył, podobnie jak w przypadku Ikkaku — i równie pochopnie — że dowództwo Oddziału Jedenastego miało się jak najlepiej, podczas gdy ich los mógł być równie niepewny jak pozostałych kapitanów i ich zastępców. Aż dziw, że wcześniej nie zapytał o nich Kiry — ale odpowiedź wydawała mu oczywista. Tymczasem dopiero teraz zyskał pewność, że wszystko było w porządku — i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele mógł stracić.

I jak wiele zapewne straci — choć z zupełnie innych powodów…

Odepchnął tę myśl, która ścisnęła mu serce nagłym bólem. W tej chwili nie powinien się skupiać jedynie na sobie.

— A… ranni? — podjął. — Czy ktoś… mocno ucierpiał?

Do licha, co za dziwna rozmowa…! Yumichika miał wrażenie, że na każde wypowiedziane słowo przypadało co najmniej dziesięć przemilczanych. Czemu tak trudno było mu zapytać bezpośrednio?

Tym większą niespodzianką było, że ów dziwny, rwący się rodzaj dialogu najwyraźniej się sprawdzał. Na dźwięk ostatniego pytania Kira wreszcie popatrzył na niego.

— Matsumoto-san i Hinamori-san wciąż musiały wyleczyć obrażenia z wcześniejszego starcia w Karakurze — wyjaśnił, brzmiąc przy tym bardzo profesjonalnie. — Poza nimi mieliśmy kilka cięższych przypadków, ale nie będzie przesadą stwierdzenie, że ty, Yumichika-san, byłeś jednym z najpoważniejszych.

„_Sprawiało to wrażenie, jakbyś z jakichś powodów stracił chęć do życia…" _Czy można było dziwić się, że się poddał, jeśli dłużej nie widział przed sobą celu?

Poczuł, że należy czym prędzej zadać kolejne pytanie, nim znów popadnie w ponure rozmyślania na własny temat.

— A… — zawahał się nagle, niepewny jak ubrać w słowa kolejną ważną kwestię. — A… po drugiej stronie?

Kira znów przez chwilę spoglądał w przestrzeń. Cóż, należało uzbroić się w cierpliwość…

— Kurosaki-san pokonał w walce Sousuke Aizena — powiedział w końcu. — A Hisagi-san zabił… — głos Kiry drgnął niemal niedostrzegalnie — zabił Kaname Tousena…

Urwał. Yumichika uświadomił sobie naraz, że wstrzymuje oddech, czekając na kolejne słowa. Gdy jednak cisza przedłużała się, zrozumiał, że na nim spoczywa trud podtrzymania rozmowy — i że to on musi powiedzieć o tym, czego już się domyślał.

Przełknął. Łatwe to z pewnością nie będzie…

— On… On także… nie żyje, prawda? Twój… — odchrząknął lekko — kapitan?

Doprawdy, nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał — szoku, łez, rozpaczy? — ale na pewnego nie prostego, banalnego niemal skinienia głową. Poczuł na plecach zimny dreszcz.

Co kryło się za beznamiętną maską Izuru Kiry? Co czaiło się poza granicą cierpienia?

Yumichika rozumiał ból wiążący się z utratą kogoś bliskiego — otarł się o niego w Karakurze, gdzie zresztą — o ironio! — to właśnie Kira zachował się racjonalnie i powstrzymał przed bezmyślnym odrzuceniem własnego życia.

A jednak, gdy sytuacja się odwróciła, nie potrafił postąpić tak samo…

Obaj zrobili to, co uznali za słuszne: Izuru Kira, stając mu na drodze, ocalił go przed zatraceniem — Yumichika miał poczucie, że uczyni więcej dobrego, pozwalając Kirze działać w obronie tego, kto — teraz był tego pewien — był dlań wyjątkowo ważny. W jego oczach nie widział zaślepienia, którego się obawiał; płonęło w nich coś znacznie głębszego i szlachetniejszego zarazem, zupełnie jakby Kira wiedział i rozumiał więcej niż inni. Yumichika zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma prawa interweniować, że w tym wypadku decyzja nie należy do niego. Stanął więc z boku, umożliwiając Kirze działanie w zgodzie z własnym sercem i sumieniem — jak gdyby przeczuwał, że…

— G-… Kapitan Ichimaru nie był zdrajcą, Yumichika-san…

Drgnął, słysząc te słowa, ale bardziej był zaskoczony faktem, że Izuru Kira zdobył się, by o tym powiedzieć, niż samą ich treścią. W jakiś sposób spodziewał się czegoś podobnego; tamtego dnia w Karakurze doszedł do przekonania, że Kira nigdy nie przywiązałby się do kogoś z gruntu złego… A już na pewno nie chciałby dla takiej osoby poświęcić siebie.

Po którejkolwiek jednak stronie nie stałby Gin Ichimaru i ktokolwiek go zabił, nie zmieniało znacząco faktu, że Kira cierpiał z tego powodu nieznośny ból. Yumichika ponownie wspomniał, co poczuł na widok walącego się filaru w Karakurze i wezbrała w nim fala współczucia. A przecież… przecież Ikkaku ostatecznie nie zginął! O ileż gorzej musiał czuć się Kira? I pomyśleć, że wszystko starał się tłumić w sobie. Czemu tak bardzo zależało mu na utrzymaniu wrażenia, że wszystko jest w porządku…?

Popatrzył na porucznika ze smutkiem. Kira nadal siedział na brzegu łóżka, ze wzrokiem wbitym w sobie tylko znany punkt. Co takiego w tej chwili widział? Czy… czy znów sięgał wspomnieniami do tego, co stało się podczas bitwy?

Yumichika ściągnął brwi. Być może rozumiał Kirę lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny — ale czuł, że cokolwiek powie, będzie to płytkie i trywialne. Mimo to…

— Tak mi przykro, Kira… — szepnął. — Naprawdę… Może jeśli chciałbyś z kimś p-… — zaczął, tknięty nagłą myślą. Nie było mu dane dokończyć.

— Nic mi nie będzie, Yumichika-san — znów te same słowa, powtarzane jak mantra. — Nie przejmuj się mną… Masz dość własnych zmartwień…

Na dźwięk ostatnich słów Yumichika poderwał głowę, nagle spłoszony, czując przy tym, jakby przeszyto go mieczem. Czyżby Kira wiedział więcej, niż chciał okazać? Ale nie… Jednego spojrzenia wystarczyło, by uświadomił sobie, że w wypowiedzi porucznika nie było złośliwości. Uciekł wzrokiem.

— Mimo wszystko…

— Dam sobie radę, Yumichika-san — zapewnił Kira, ale zawiódłby się ten, kto w bezbarwnym tonie jego głosu szukałby choć cienia otuchy. Wstał, zbierając się do odejścia. — Obiecuję.

Yumichika zmrużył oczy. Z trudem mógł dać wiarę temu przyrzeczeniu — ale wyglądało na to, że na razie nie mógł liczyć na więcej. Westchnął w duchu.

— Uważaj na siebie, Kira — rzucił jeszcze, gdy porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego stał już w drzwiach. Kira posłał mu ostatnie, nieprzeniknione spojrzenie, przez chwilę sprawiając wrażenie, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć — po czym wyszedł.

Yumichika Ayasegawa kolejny raz został sam ze swymi myślami

***

W następnych dniach doszedł do wniosku, że, prawdę powiedziawszy, tamta rozmowa niewiele zmieniła. Owszem, mógł wiedzieć więcej — ale nie przyniosło to ze sobą żadnych istotnych konsekwencji. Wciąż rozmyślał nad sytuacją, w jakiej znalazł się Kira — czy też w jakiej najwyraźniej nie potrafił się odnaleźć — nie doszedł jednak do żadnych nowych wniosków.

Poza tym, jak słusznie zauważył porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego, Yumichika miał swoje własne zmartwienia, które w kolejnych dniach narastały z nową siłą. Swą kulminację osiągnęły zaś tego ranka, kiedy Kira oświadczył, że czas zdjąć opatrunek z jego twarzy.

Yumichika spodziewał się, że nie będzie to przyjemne wydarzenie — ale liczył, że zdoła się choć trochę przygotować psychicznie. Postawiony jednak w obliczu faktu nieomal dokonanego, poczuł nagle, że chciałby odwlec tę chwilę jak najdalej.

Odwrotu jednak nie było — bandaże spowijające jego policzek zostały usunięte, a Yumichika stanowczo zażądał lustra (głos prawie mu nie zadrżał). Kira spełnił jego prośbę bez słowa komentarza — kolejny powód, by być mu wdzięcznym — i Yumichika miał wreszcie okazję przyjrzeć się spustoszeniu we własnej urodzie, do jakiego przyczynił się tamten przeklęty arrancar.

Przyglądał się swemu odbiciu długo i krytycznie. Nie przedstawiało się ono najlepiej — mówiąc szczerze, w ogóle nie wyglądało dobrze — mimo to w obecności Kiry starał się, nomen omen, zachować twarz. Dopiero po jego wyjściu pozwolił sobie na bolesne westchnienie. Pamiętał złożoną Ikkaku obietnicę, że nie będzie ukrywał blizny, ale nie zanosiło się, by miało to być szczególnie łatwe. To, co ujrzał w lustrze było… cóż, mocno niepiękne. Yumichika miał poważne wątpliwości, czy inni będą w stanie patrzeć nań inaczej niż z mieszaniną litości i odrazy.

_Nie to, że ostatnimi czasy w ogóle ktoś chciał cię widzieć_, wtrącił się bezczelnie Ruri-iro Kujaku. Yumichika natychmiast kazał mu się zamknąć, ale nie mógł odmówić słuszności tym słowom. Za wyjątkiem Kiry i zaglądających okazjonalnie szeregowych członków Oddziału Czwartego wciąż nie odwiedzał go nikt inny; dalej też nie miał żadnych wieści od Ikkaku.

Skłaniało to do kolejnych nie najweselszych przemyśleń. Co na przykład, jeśli Madarame jednak zmienił zdanie…? Podobnie jak Yumichika miał dość czasu na przemyślenia; mógł uznać, że przyjaźń ze słabowitym szermierzem kidou jednak mu nie odpowiada…

A jeśli nawet wciąż trwał przy swoim, to może chciał zdystansować się od niego, by łatwiej znieść późniejsze rozstanie? Yumichika znów upewniał się w przekonaniu, że za to, co zrobił, bez względu na powody, przyjdzie mu opuścić Oddział Jedenasty. Należało zaznaczyć, że nie żałował bynajmniej swoich decyzji; fakt ten jednak nie czynił ich konsekwencji łatwiejszymi do zniesienia. Wiedział, że wraz ze stopniem oficera oddziału Zarakiego straci też miejsce w Gotei13… że najpewniej przyjdzie mu opuścić Seireitei… Co go czekało? Czy po tak wielu latach znów miał w perspektywie jedynie samotność w zakurzonych zaułkach Rukongai…?

Przymknął na chwilę oczy. W jego wypadku samotność wiązała się na ogół z porzuceniem i poczuciem niesprawiedliwości. Tyle że tym razem… cóż, to on mógł uchodzić za zdrajcę…

Odwrócił twarz do okna. Musiał przyznać, że aura nad wyraz celnie podkreślała jego nastrój — niskie, szare chmury zasłaniały niebo, a świat niknął za gęstą kurtyną ulewy. Porywisty wiatr co i rusz targał rosnące tuż pod oknem zeschnięte łodygi, tłukąc nimi o zapadane szyby.

Zawsze istniało też tak zwane honorowe wyjście. Yumichika uśmiechnął się gorzko na tę myśl. Nigdy dotąd nie zastanawiał się nad tym, ale być może to także była opcja godna rozpatrzenia. Przynajmniej pozwoliłaby rozwiązać sprawy… ostatecznie.

Westchnął, spoglądając na szarpane wichurą i tłuczone deszczem badyle za oknem. _Jak chwast_, pomyślał nagle. Niepotrzebny, ba, szkodliwy wręcz, do tego zakłócający doskonałą harmonię ogrodu. Chwast, którego trzeba się pozbyć… wyrwać z korzeniami.

To bolało; bardziej niż rany, bardziej niż okaleczona próżność. Może gdyby korzenie nie sięgały tak głęboko w jego serce…

Zacisnął mocno powieki, walcząc z nieuchronnie napływającymi łzami. Ból był owszem nie do zniesienia; ale przecież Yumichika nie był dzieckiem. Był — wciąż — Piątym Oficerem Oddziału Jedenastego. Należało zachować resztki dumy, nawet wówczas, gdy nikt nie mógł go widzieć. Nawet, jeśli jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to zwinąć się w kłębek i porządnie wypłakać, choć było to zdecydowanie niemęskie i niepiękne.

Miał stracić wszystko — i chciał przyjąć to z honorem. I jeśli to możliwe, z uśmiechem na twarzy…

Niespodziewanie jego myśli powędrowały do Izuru Kiry, z którego serca również wyrwano to, co było dlań najcenniejsze. Od czasu owej znamiennej rozmowy Yumichika nie mógł dłużej nie dostrzegać bólu, jaki nosił w sobie młody porucznik; sam czuł w tej chwili zbyt podobnie, by uchodziło to jego uwadze.

Czy Kirą targały w tej chwili podobne emocje? Czy był podobnie samotny, bezsilny i pozbawiony własnego miejsca w świecie? Czy także widział w sobie jedynie nikomu niepotrzebny chwast…?

Yumichika zagryzł wargi. Izuru Kira przynajmniej mógł działać i robił to — być może był zbyt odpowiedzialny, by tak po prostu się poddać. Tak czy inaczej jednak, nie można było nie być pod wrażeniem jego postawy. Tymczasem on sam nie mógł uczynić nic — i to poczucie bezsiły było w tej chwili jeszcze gorsze niż samotność.

Westchnął ponownie. Gdyby tylko… Gdyby tylko miał dość sił, by się stąd ruszyć, natychmiast skorzystałby z okazji. Mógłby dla przykładu pójść i porozmawiać z Madarame — niezależnie od wyniku rozmowy przynajmniej miałby świadomość, że zrobił cokolwiek.

_Właściwie_, pomyślał nagle, marszcząc brwi,_ czemu nie miałby spróbować?_ W końcu Kira tylekroć powtarzał, że jego rana goi się bez problemów — więc może nie będzie miał większych kłopotów z utrzymaniem się na nogach? Poza tym, bądź co bądź, wciąż jeszcze był wojownikiem — ba, oficerem — Oddziału Jedenastego, nie jakąś płaksą z Czw-… no, w każdym razie nie płaksą. A wojownicy nie zwykli leżeć i niepięknie się nad sobą użalać. Wojownicy działali…

Yumichika spróbował podnieść się na łóżku. Zraniona noga zabolała, jednak, ku jego zadowoleniu, nie na tyle mocno, by miało mu to przeszkodzić w realizacji postanowienia. Odrzucił przykrycie, po czym wparł obie dłonie w materac i wstał chwiejnie — wkrótce jednak odkrył, że zachowanie równowagi nie sprawia mu większej trudności. Coraz lepiej…

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. W głębi duszy czuł, że oto popełnia jedno z największych głupstw w swoim życiu — ale czyż nie z tego właśnie słynął Oddział Jedenasty? Podwładni kapitana Zarakiego znani byli ze swej szalonej odwagi, wielkiej waleczności i przesadnego wręcz przywiązania do honoru, ale na pewno nie ze skłonności do przemyślanego działania. Yumichika, jak dotąd, był pod tym względem pewnym wyjątkiem — ale widać na każdego musiał przyjść jego czas.

Wyprostował się i ruszył ku drzwiom. Już wkrótce dowie się, co myślał o nim Ikkaku…

***

Leżał. W łóżku. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mu się to… hmm, nieoczekiwane. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że powinien być w tej chwili gdzie indziej…

Zmarszczył brwi. Pamiętał, że szedł korytarzem; początkowo nie sprawiało mu to żadnych problemów, ale po jakimś czasie każdy kolejny krok przychodził z większym trudem. Co więcej, rana na udzie bolała coraz bardziej i rychło zdał sobie sprawę, że najwyraźniej przecenił swoje siły. Mimo to uparcie parł naprzód, motywowany wyznaczonym sobie celem i pragnieniem, by ponownie udowodnić samemu sobie własną wartość. Później zaś…

Nie miał pojęcia, co stało się później, co z kolei prowadziło do wniosku, że musiał — jakże niepięknie! — zemdleć. Jakim cudem znalazł się w łóżku, zamiast leżeć na twardej podłodze?

Otworzył oczy i zdał sobie sprawę, że w pokoju jest niemal zupełnie ciemno — nie licząc kręgu światła rzucanego przez stojącą na podłodze latarnię i…

I zielonkawej poświaty medycznego kidou, lśniącej nad jego nogą. Yumichika zamrugał kilkakrotnie, aż wyodrębnił z mroku szczupłą sylwetkę Izuru Kiry. Poczuł, jak w jednej chwili przepełnia go wstyd — i palące poczucie winy. Doprawdy, zachował się jak skończony głupiec!

— Obudziłeś się, Yumichika-san — Kira podniósł wzrok znad rany, która najwyraźniej znów się otworzyła — co zresztą nie mogło dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę obciążenia, na jakie naraził ją Yumichika. — Jak się czujesz…?

Jak się czuł? Spróbował się skoncentrować. Noga bolała wściekle… i chyba miał zawroty głowy, ale jego samopoczucie fizyczne było niczym w porównaniu z tym, jak czuł się wewnętrznie.

A był, nazywając rzeczy po imieniu, zły — zły na samego siebie, swoją głupotę i brak odpowiedzialności. Przez ostatnie dni zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele sił i trudu kosztowało dostatecznie już znużonego Kirę leczenie jego obrażeń — a jednak być może zniweczył jego wysiłki, kierując się głupią chęcią wykazania się przed samym sobą i podniesienia na duchu.

W rzeczy samej, idealnie pasował do Oddziału Jedenastego. Tylko tam przyjmowano podobnych półgłówków…

— Yumichika-san?

Głos Kiry przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Uświadomił sobie, że wciąż nie odpowiedział.

— Chyba… w porządku — szepnął, choć z pewnością nie była to szczególnie błyskotliwa wypowiedź. — Kira-san… — dodał, bez mała z pokorą. — Przepraszam… niepotrzebnie przysporzyłem ci kłopotu…

Kira przyglądał mu się parę chwil trudnym do zinterpretowania wzrokiem.

— Najważniejsze, że nic poważnego się nie stało — stwierdził głosem, w którym przebijało z trudem skrywane zmęczenie. — Miałeś szczęście, Yumichika-san, że twoja rana niemal zupełnie się zagoiła…

— Miałem szczęście, że zjawiłeś się na czas we właściwym miejscu, Kira — przerwał Yumichika z goryczą i prawie że ostro. Wciąż jeszcze płonął w nim gniew. — W przeciwnym razie mógłbym tam leżeć i całą noc…

— Jestem pewien, że ktoś…

— Może tak, może nie — uciął Yumichika kategorycznie. — Nie odmawiaj sobie zasług, Kira! Gdzie twoja duma?

Zaledwie wypowiedział te słowa, już ich pożałował. Doprawdy, jakie miał prawo, by mówić o dumie…? Sam był ledwie…

Chwastem.

Serce znów przeszył mu ból. Ze wstydem popatrzył na Kirę, spodziewając się dostrzec w jego oczach urazę — przecież te słowa musiały go zranić! Niezmiennie łagodny i uprzejmy wyraz twarzy, jaki napotkał w zamian, rozstroił go jeszcze bardziej. Rozumiał, że Kira próbował ukryć swoje cierpienie, może nawet odepchnąć je od siebie samego — ale czemu odmawiał sobie przy tym jakichkolwiek innych emocji? Przecież musiał czuć coś więcej, u licha!

Tymczasem Kira podniósł się ze swojego miejsca przy łóżku.

— Jeśli… czujesz się dobrze, Ayasegawa-san — powiedział cicho — to… pójdę już.

— Zaczekaj, Kira — dłoń Yumichiki nie wiedzieć kiedy złapała nadgarstek porucznika, zatrzymując go w miejscu. I co teraz?

Yumichika zawahał się. Na ile zdążył zaobserwować podczas kolejnych odwiedzin Kiry, to zdecydowanie sprawiał on wrażenie kogoś, kto troski i obawy o własną osobę zwykł zbywać uśmiechem i uspokajającymi słowami, choćby znalazł się na skraju wyczerpania…

W tej chwili z ich dwójki to Kira sprawiał wrażenie, jakby bardziej potrzebował pomocy medyka. Wyglądał, jak gdyby był bliski omdlenia — i było to spowodowane li i jedynie jego, Yumichiki, bezmyślnością. Należało to naprawić.

Podjął decyzję.

— Kira — podjął, widząc, jak młody porucznik zerka ku drzwiom. — Czy mógłbyś… zostać dziś przy mnie? Nie chcę być… sam… — dokończył szeptem.

Co ciekawe, udało mu się uniknąć kłamstwa — świadomość, że mimo starań nie udało mu się zobaczyć z Ikkaku, wciąż była żywa i przypominała, jak bardzo czuł się opuszczony. Oczywiście, nie to było głównym powodem jego prośby — jednak, jak zdecydował już wcześniej, o swych prawdziwych pobudkach wolał przy Kirze nie wspominać.

Izuru Kira popatrzył na niego uważnie, po czym powoli skinął głową.

— Jeśli… to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej…

— Dziękuję — odparł Yumichika szeptem. Rzeczywiście był wdzięczny: za to, że Kira był tak obowiązkowy i skory do pomocy. Tylko dzięki temu ten drobny fortel mógł zadziałać — a porucznik mógł zyskać choć kilka godzin snu, którego niewątpliwie potrzebował.

— Yumichika-san — usłyszał naraz jego poważny głos i pojął, że Kira znów zwraca się do niego przede wszystkim jako medyk. — Być może trochę w tym mojej winy… Obawiam się, że mogłeś… nie w pełni trafnie zinterpretować swój stan na podstawie tego, co mówiłem na ten temat w ostatnich dniach. To jest… rana faktycznie goi się bardzo dobrze, ale… nie powinieneś się jeszcze tak forsować.

Yumichika niespodziewanie dla samego siebie uczuł, że się czerwieni. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby Izuru Kira obwiniał się za jego nieprzemyślane decyzje…

— Wiem — odparł. — Po prostu…

Urwał, niepewny czy powinien mówić dalej. Nie chciał dodatkowo obciążać Kiry także swoimi kłopotami, ale…

— Miałem nadzieję zobaczyć Ikkaku — przyznał, w nieoczekiwanym przypływie szczerości. — Tkwię tylko tutaj i dalej… prawie nic nie wiem…

Sam nie wiedział, czemu o tym mówi i czym prędzej zerknął na Kirę, by przekonać się o jego reakcji. Ten jednak jedynie przyglądał mu się spod jak zwykle ściągniętych brwi.

Yumichika westchnął w duchu. Właściwie nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, a co za tym idzie, nie czuł się rozczarowany, mimo to…

Odwrócił wzrok.

Chwasty. Zdani tylko na siebie, każdy z nich zbyt pogrążony we własnym cierpieniu, by głębiej zrozumieć cudzą udrękę…

— Kapitan Unohana tak zdecydowała — odezwał się nagle Kira i Yumichika spojrzał na niego zdumiony. — O tym, byś miał oddzielny pokój. Widać uznała, że będziesz potrzebował spokoju.

Yumichika ściągnął brwi. Podobnej opcji nie brał dotąd pod uwagę. Skinął głową.

— Rozumiem…

Nie rozmawiali więcej; nie o to wszak chodziło Yumichice. Mimo to przesiedzieli w milczeniu dłuższy czas, nim Kira zaczął zdradzać objawy senności — nareszcie jednak zmęczenie wzięło nad nim górę i zapadł w sen — w niezbyt wygodnej, półsiedzącej, półleżącej pozycji na brzegu łóżka. Sam Yumichika nie czuł się szczególnie śpiący — ale nie miał też nastroju na dalsze rozmyślania. W zamian przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w szum deszczu za oknem. Ulewa musiała słabnąć, bo jej odgłos z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz cichszy…

…i cichszy…

…aż wreszcie zupełnie ucichł.

***

Zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak uciął sobie drzemkę, w chwili, gdy obudził go bliżej nieokreślony odgłos. Uniósł powieki. Pokój wypełniało szare światło przedświtu. Co go zbudziło?

W tej właśnie chwili dźwięk powtórzył się. Przypominał… łkanie? Yumichika odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której dobiegał — i zobaczył uśpionego Izuru Kirę.

Początkowo zdumiał go widok porucznika śpiącego w dość niewygodnej pozycji na skraju jego łóżka — ale po chwili przypomniał sobie wcześniejsze wydarzenia wystarczająco dokładnie. Zaraz też jego uwagę przykuło coś innego — Kira owszem, spał, ale żadną miarą nie był to sen spokojny. Dłoń porucznika zacisnęła się kurczowo na prześcieradle, jego barki drżały, a oddech się rwał, od czasu do czasu przechodząc w stłumiony szloch.

To tłumaczyło zaczerwienione oczy i roztrzęsione dłonie Kiry. Czy to dlatego porucznik starał się unikać snu? Co takiego niosły ze sobą jego koszmary?

Yumichika obawiał się, że wie.

Skupił się mocniej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wśród łkań słyszy strzępy słów. Jego uszu dobiegło przejmujące „dlaczego" i „nie zostawiaj mnie znowu" — i tym samym utwierdził się w swych podejrzeniach odnośnie tego, co śniło się Kirze.

Przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc, co robić. Izuru Kira bez dwóch zdań potrzebował odpoczynku, ale… czy sen pełen koszmarów można było za takowy uznać?

Nim zdołał dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, już podniósł się na łóżku i sięgnął dłonią, by dotknąć ramienia porucznika.

— Kira…?

Tym razem reakcja Kiry przeszła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Porucznik Oddziału Trzeciego poderwał się jak oparzony, oddychając płytko i rozglądając wokół cokolwiek błędnym wzrokiem, aż wreszcie zatrzymał spojrzenie na Yumichice. Sam Yumichika podświadomie spodziewał się, że na jego widok na twarz Kiry powróci owa nieznośna, beznamiętna maska, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Izuru Kira wciąż wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi, niebieskimi oczyma, w których przerażenie mieszało się z rozpaczą.

— On… on nie żyje — wykrztusił Kira rozpaczliwie. — To… wszystko przeze mnie… przeze mnie…

Skulił się, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach. Yumichika przyglądał mu się z bólem, choć nie rozumiał czemu Kira miałby się winić za tę śmierć. Mimo to milczał — czuł, że jeśli się wtrąci, nie zdoła się dowiedzieć nic więcej.

— To przeze mnie — powtórzył Kira uparcie z jeszcze większą desperacją. — Powinienem go bronić… powinienem go ocalić… nie odwrotnie… nie odwrotnie…

Ostatnie słowa zginęły w kolejnym, ledwie stłumionym szlochu. Yumichika zamknął oczy. Domyślał się, co może usłyszeć już za chwilę — i zarazem tego najbardziej się obawiał.

— On… — wyszeptał Izuru Kira rozdzierająco. — On uratował mi życie…

Yumichika mocniej zacisnął powieki. A zatem przeczucie go nie myliło… Równocześnie, choć sam nie do końca pojmował czemu, po raz kolejny wrócił myślami do fałszywej Karakury — zupełnie jakby tamtejsze wydarzenia były kluczem do obecnej sytuacji…

I tak właśnie było. Podobnie jak w wypadku wspomnienia walki Madarame, jeden szczegół dodał ostrości obrazowi zdarzeń i zaważył na jego interpretacji.

Yumichika Ayasegawa pamiętał nie tylko złote oczy Gina Ichimaru — ale przede wszystkim to, co malowało się na jego twarzy, gdy Kira zablokował swym Wabisuke cios Hyourinmaru.

Zrozumiał. Nie tylko Izuru Kira był gotowy zaryzykować wszystko dla swojego kapitana. Gin Ichimaru miał równie ważny powód, by go ocalić, jak Yumichika, by uratować Ikkaku. A kto wie, może nawet jeszcze ważniejszy…

Uniósł wzrok, łagodnie obejmując ramieniem barki Izuru Kiry — coś w jego wnętrzu podpowiadało mu, że tak trzeba. Młody porucznik dygotał jak osika i Yumichika bezwiednie oczekiwał, że tama wokół serca Kiry pęknie wreszcie pod naporem emocji. Stało się jednak coś przeciwnego: Kira z wolna uspokajał się w jego objęciu, aż w końcu widocznie uświadomił sobie, że robi coś, w swym własnym mniemaniu, niewłaściwego. Spuścił wzrok i w jednej chwili odsunął się na odległość ramienia — a Yumichika westchnął w duchu w poczuciu porażki. Czuł, że otaczający Kirę mur, na którym ledwie przed chwilą pojawiła się pierwsza rysa, znów był cały i nie do przebycia…

— Wybacz, Yumichika-san… — wyszeptał, wciąż nieco zduszonym głosem, podnosząc się szybko i kierując do wyjścia — ale chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli wyjdę…

Yumichika skinął głową. Wiedział, że cokolwiek powie, i tak nie zdoła powstrzymać Izuru Kiry — i czuł się z tym wyjątkowo niepięknie.

— Spokojnej nocy — wyszeptał tylko. Drzwi zasunęły się niemal bezszelestnie.

Nie spodziewał się, by rankiem Kira znów miał się u niego zjawić.

***

Tym bardziej zdziwił się, gdy następnego dnia przed południem drzwi do jego pokoju jak zwykle otworzyły się i — jak zwykle — stanął w nich Izuru Kira.

Tym razem lampa nie była potrzebna. Na zewnątrz było nieoczekiwanie dość pogodnie; po raz pierwszy od kilku dni nie padało, a późnozimowe słońce nieśmiało przebijało się przez chmury. Aura mamiła pozornym spokojem.

Kira wydawał się równie spokojny — ale, jak wiedział już Yumichika aż nadto dobrze, „wydawał się" było tu kluczowym słowem. Wczorajszej nocy miał okazję się przekonać, jak potężne rozterki targały duszą młodego porucznika — i w zestawieniu z nimi jego obecny niewzruszony spokój zdawał się być wręcz nie na miejscu.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Yumichikę z wolna zaczynało to drażnić.

— Kira — zaczął, gdy porucznik sprawdził opatrunek na nodze i jakby nigdy nic zaczął krzątać się przy innych zajęciach. — On nie zginął przez ciebie… On zginął… dla ciebie.

Na dźwięk tych słów Kira zamarł na ułamek chwili, po czym bez emocji dokończył układanie czegoś na szafce, nim wreszcie podniósł się i obejrzał — jak zwykle z tym samym uprzejmym, niczego nie zdradzającym wyrazem twarzy.

Widząc to, Yumichika poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim gniew. Do hollowa, jak długo Kira zamierzał ukrywać to, jak naprawdę się czuł? Być może we własnym mniemaniu wydawał się sobie nikim… być może widział w sobie zaledwie chwast… ale w oczach Gina Ichimaru był…

Wszystkim.

Czy ktokolwiek mógł to zrozumieć lepiej od Yumichiki?

„_Nie użyłbym tej techniki, nawet gdybym miał zginąć z twojej ręki."_

_Co innego, jeśli szłoby o Ikkaku…_

— Kira… — podjął, zdecydowany przekazać porucznikowi wszystko, co sam miał do przekazania na ten temat. — Kapitan Ichimaru najwyraźniej uznał, że twoje życie jest dla niego cenniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Nie możesz odrzucić wyboru, jakiego dokonał!

Urwał, gdyż w tej chwili uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze — coś, co tym razem nie dotyczyło Kiry, ale jego samego. Wtrącając się wtedy do walki Madarame, odebrał mu możliwość jakiegokolwiek wyboru — i teraz, rozważając samotne odejście z Gotei, zamierzał zrobić niemalże to samo. W tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wolno mu tego zrobić; nie może odmówić Ikkaku prawa do samodzielnej decyzji. Był mu to winien.

Ponownie popatrzył na Kirę, wciąż przypatrującego mu się bez słowa pozbawionym wyrazu wzrokiem. Czuł, że musi powiedzieć więcej. Jakiś wewnętrzny przymus nie pozwalał mu porzucić tego tematu, nakazywał go drążyć… zetrzeć tę maskę niewzruszonego spokoju z twarzy Izuru Kiry, sprawić, by tłumione dotąd uczucia znalazły swe ujście…

Nabrał tchu.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że on… że kapitan Ichimaru chciałby, być pogrążał się w bólu? Byś winił się za jego śmierć? Nie uratował ci życia dlatego, byś teraz je odrzucał, zatracając się w rozpaczy! Nie rozumiesz, Kira? Najważniejsze było dla niego, byś żył… i gotów był zapłacić każdą cenę. Każdą bez wyjątku…

_I to ty, tamtego dnia w Karakurze, sprawiłeś, że sam też to zrozumiałem… Ale to nie jest właściwy moment, by o tym wspominać… Nie możesz się winić także i z tego powodu… _

_Odwdzięczę się, Kira. Słowo oficera Oddziału Jedenastego… _

Spuścił wzrok.

— Ja… wiem, co to znaczy poświęcić wszystko, Kira — wyszeptał, mimowolnie sięgając dłonią do przeciętego blizną policzka. — Wiem, bo… sam też to zrobiłem.

Powiedział to. Powiedział — i, u licha, nie czuł wstydu. Nie czuł upokorzenia ani żadnego z uczuć, jakie mógłby uznać za niepiękne. I tym razem doczekał się odpowiedzi — czy to z czystej uprzejmości, czy przez ciekawość — Yumichika miał nadzieję, że prawdziwa jest ta druga opcja — Kira odezwał się wreszcie.

— Co… zrobiłeś, Yumichika-san? — zapytał ostrożnie. Yumichika niemalże wbrew sobie, uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo.

— Wtrąciłem się do walki Madarame, użyłem swojego przeklętego shikai, które bynajmniej nie wykazuje cech właściwych narzędziu służącemu do nieatrakcyjnego odrąbywania kończyn, pozwoliłem rozorać sobie twarz i uratowałem mu życie — odparł, bacznie przyglądając się Kirze. — Z miejscem w Jedenastym mogę się żegnać — dorzucił, tym razem z pewną goryczą.

Kira przypatrywał mu się spod ściągniętych brwi, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Yumichika potrząsnął głową z cichym westchnieniem.

— Kira… Każdy musi podjąć decyzję.

Przez moment w oczach Kiry coś błysnęło — najlżejsza sugestia pragnienia, by uwolnić uczucia przepełniające serce. Yumichika wstrzymał oddech, ale chwila minęła, a na twarz młodego porucznika powrócił obojętnie uprzejmy wyraz. Tym razem jednak Yumichika nie czuł rezygnacji — ten moment wahania dał mu nadzieję, że do Kiry można było dotrzeć. Że mur, otaczający szczelnie jego serce, można było pokonać. Oczywiście, nie od razu i nie bez trudu — zanosiło się raczej na długą i nużącą drogę — ale gotów był spróbować. W końcu nie takie wyzwania podejmował w Oddziale Jedenastym i wychodził z nich obronną ręką… A wobec Kiry miał podwójny dług.

— Muszę iść, Yumichika-san — cichy głos porucznika przerwał jego rozmyślania. Yumichika zamrugał i spostrzegł, że porucznik, choć nie ruszył się ani na krok, spogląda już w stronę wyjścia.

— Oczywiście, Kira… Nie mogę cię zatrzymywać… przy tylu obowiązkach.

Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej — ale tylko tyle mógł. W odpowiedzi Kira jedynie skinął głową. Yumichika zastanowił się, czy jego radość przed momentem nie była jednak nieco przedwczesna, ale wtedy…

— Yumichika-san — Kira zatrzymał się w wyjściu i znów wyglądał, jakby coś rozważał. Milczał chwilę, nim podjął. — Yumichika-san… Madarame-san prosił, by przekazać wiadomość…

Yumichika wciągnął raptownie powietrze, nie dowierzając własnym uszom. Czyżby Kira…

Poczuł, że serce chce wyskoczyć mu z piersi. Ledwie się opanował. Byłoby niepięknie zareagować… zbyt gwałtownie.

— Co… powiedział?

Kira zmarszczył nieznacznie jasne brwi.

— Dokładnie: „Nie marudź". I „albo razem, albo wcale". Pomyślałem, że… chciałbyś się dowiedzieć.

Yumichika przymknął oczy, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Izuru Kira rozmawiał z Ikkaku… Niezależnie od tego, czy był to tylko zbieg okoliczności, czy udał się doń… celowo (Yumichika czym prędzej odsunął od siebie tę myśl), liczył się sam fakt. A Ikkaku… Ikkaku…

Poczuł wilgoć pod powiekami i zamrugał raptownie, starając się ukryć wzruszenie. Był oficerem. Oddziału Jedenastego. Nie wypadało mu się rozkleić w obecności innego członka Gotei13… szczególnie wyższego stopniem.

Tak.

— Dziękuję… Dziękuję, Kira — wyszeptał. Na więcej nie było go w tej chwili stać.

Odpowiedziało mu kolejne skinienie głowy — po czym Kira, jak co dzień, zniknął za zasuwanymi drzwiami.

Yumichika odetchnął głęboko, spoglądając na widok za oknem — nieszczególnie ciekawy, musiał przyznać, po raz pierwszy widząc go wyraźniej. W tej jednak chwili nawet chwiejące się na lekkim wietrze badyle wydawały się piękne. Wiedział już, że Ikkaku w żaden sposób nie zmienił swojej decyzji… że niezależnie od przyszłych wydarzeń wciąż mieli pozostać przyjaciółmi — i tym bardziej chciał teraz pomóc Kirze, który był wszak w o wiele trudniejszym położeniu. Był sam — i Yumichika chciał choć w niewielkim stopniu wypełnić tę samotność… pokazać mu, ktoś go rozumie… że nie musi czuć się porzucony i niepotrzebny… i że nie ma się za co winić. Szczególnie tę ostatnią kwestię Yumichika był zdecydowany wbić Kirze do głowy, nawet przy użyciu typowo siłowych argumentów.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Zacznie od jutra…

***

Następnego dnia Kira nie przyszedł, ale w postanowieniach Yumichiki niczego to nie zmieniało. Obiecał Izuru Kirze i samemu sobie, że postara się mu pomóc — a ceniący honor wojownicy Oddziału Jedenastego zawsze dotrzymywali raz złożonego słowa. Pod tym względem także byli nie do zwalczenia. Jak…

Yumichika pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.

Jak chwasty.


End file.
